Hans-Herman Hoppe
| birth_place = Peine, West Germany | nationality = German-American | field = Austrian economics, political philosophy | influences = Ludwig von Mises Murray Rothbard Jürgen Habermas Karl-Otto Apel Eugen von Böhm-Bawerk Erik von Kuehnelt-Leddihn |influenced = Walter Block Tom Woods Frank van Dun Stephan Kinsella Jörg Guido Hülsmann Jeff Berwick | institution = University of Nevada, Las Vegas | alma_mater = Goethe University Frankfurt | opposed = Karl Popper, Friedrich Hayek | contributions = Argumentation ethics, Analysis of democracy and public goods theory | awards = The Gary G. Schlarbaum Prize (2006), The Frank T. and Harriet Kurzweg Award (2004) }} Hans-Hermann Hoppe ( born September 2, 1949) is a prominent Austrian school economist and libertarian anarcho-capitalist philosopher, http://www.lewrockwell.com/rockwell/hoppe-effect127.html The Hoppe Effect by Llewellyn H. Rockwell, Jr. although he prefers to be known as an advocate of private law society. He is a Professor Emeritus of economics at the University of Nevada, Las Vegas. Hoppe is the author of several widely discussed books and his work has been translated to 22 languages.http://www.hanshoppe.com/translations/ He is currently living with his wife in Istanbul, Turkey. Life Born in Peine, West Germany, Hoppe attended the Universität des Saarlandes in University of Frankfurt, studying philosophy, sociology, history, and economics. His doctoral studies began with Marxist thought, under Frankfurt School philosopher Jürgen Habermas as his Ph.D advisor.Interview with Hans-Herman Hoppe: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=19WEQFqw-8M However he quickly became disillusioned in this pursuit, partly due to the influence of Eugen Böhm von Bawerk and his critique of marxismhttp://thegodthatfailed.org/2011/10/01/jeff-tucker-interviews-hans-hermann-hoppe/ Jeff Tucker interviews Hans-Hermann Hoppe and Milton Friedman.http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=AETnctIcpVI Juan Ramón Rallo interviews Mises Institute scholar Hans-Hermann He earned his Ph.D. in Philosophy from the Goethe University Frankfurt in 1974. He was then a post-doctoral fellow at the University of Michigan, in Ann Arbor, United States, from 1976 to 1978. He earned his habilitation in Foundations of Sociology and Economics from the University of Frankfurt in 1981. He taught at several German universities and at Johns Hopkins University Bologna Center for Advanced International Studies, Italy.http://mises.org/fellow.aspx?Id=7 Hans-Hermann Hoppe Bigraphy In 1986, he moved from Germany to the United States, to study under Murray Rothbard. He remained a close associate to Rothbard until his death in January 1995. Hoppe was then Professor of Economics at University of Nevada, Las Vegas until retirement in 2008. Hoppe was involved in the formation of what came to be called paleo-libertarianism.http://www.lewrockwell.com/hoppe/hoppe4.html Hoppe has served as the editor of the Journal of Libertarian Studies, coeditor of the Review of Austrian Economics, and coeditor of the Quarterly Journal of Austrian Economics. He is a Distinguished Fellow with the Ludwig von Mises Institute, and the author of several widely-discussed articles and books. In 2005, he founded the Property and Freedom Society as a more radical alternative to the Mont Pelerin Society. Writing Argumentation ethics In what some have described as Hoppe's most important contribution, argumentation ethics is an apriori, value-neutral justification for libertarian ethics (1988 ). Argumentation ethics builds on the concept of Discourse ethics developed by Jürgen Habermas (Hoppe's PhD advisor) and Karl-Otto Apel, further on Misesian praxeology and the deontological ethics of economist Murray Rothbard. Argumentation ethics argues the non-aggression principle is a presupposition of argumentation and so cannot be rationally denied in discourse. Many modern libertarian scholars have accepted Hoppe's argument, among them Murray Rothbard, Walter Block, and Stephan Kinsella. Rothbard had written: }} Analysis of democracy In Democracy: The God That Failed, Hoppe compares monarchies with democratic states. Hoppe claims that the structural perverse incentives inherent in democracy make it more prone to destroy wealth than comparable monarchical regimes. A monarch, being a long term ruler and able to further bequeath his position, has interest in the long term well being of the economy, would often be hesitant to excessively accumulate debt, or otherwise engage in large-scale short-term capital consumption compared to a similar democratically elected ruler, who is more akin to a renter, or temporary custodian of the state due to the shorter time he has to use his power for his benefit. Hoppe further notes that the theoretical possibility of entrance into government also doles the citizenship resistance to excessive abuse of government power, as compared to monarchies, in which abusive monarchs were often overthrown and killed. Hoppe points to comparable policies adopted by existing western and eastern monarchies as well as several such past policies to empirically support his analysis. Hoppe does not put forward this criticism in support of monarchy, but rather as a critique of democracy. Immigration Hoppe's has advanced the position that in a non anarcho-capitalist society some restrictions on immigration are a "second best" option. Hoppe's views on immigration are controversial within the wider libertarian movement. Walter Block offered arguments against Hoppe's immigration position in a 1999 article, "A Libertarian Case for Free Immigration."Block, Walter. "A Libertarian Case for Free Immigration." Journal of Libertarian Studies. Vol. 13, No. 2. 1999. http://www.mises.org/journals/jls/13_2/13_2_4.pdf Academic freedom controversy During a lecture in a course on Money & Banking, Hoppe hypothesized that homosexuals will generally display shorter time preference for capital consumption because they tend not to have biological heirs, and thus have a lesser incentive to engage in long-term saving. One of Hoppe's students characterized this statement as derogatory and a matter of opinion rather than fact. According to the Chronicle of Higher Education: In his lectures, Mr. Hoppe said that certain groups of people – including small children, very old people, and homosexuals – tend to prefer present-day consumption to long-term investment. Because homosexuals generally do not have children, Mr. Hoppe said, they feel less need to look toward the future. (In a recent talk at the Ludwig von Mises Institute, which Mr. Hoppe says was similar to his classroom lecture, he declared, "Homosexuals have higher time preferences, because life ends with them.") student, Mr. Knight found that argument unwarranted and obnoxious, and he promptly filed a complaint with the university. In a telephone interview on Saturday, Mr. Knight said: "I was just shocked and appalled. I said to myself, Where the hell is he getting this information from? I was completely surprised, and that's why I went to the university about this.""Professor Who Was Accused of Making Derogatory Remarks in Class Wants UNLV to Clear His Record" The Chronicle of Higher Education, February 14, 2005 Theses comments triggered an academic controversy which resulted in a "nondisciplinary" letterhttp://www.mises.org/pdf/hoppeletter.pdf (.pdf) being issued February 9, 2005 instructing Hoppe to "...cease mischaracterizing opinion as objective fact." The ACLU represented Hoppe, and he was defended in an editorial article in the The Rebel Yell, the UNLV student newspaper."Rebel Yell Carol Harter, president of UNLV, in a February 18, 2005 letter(.pdf) Hans-Herman Hoppes' Website said that "UNLV, in accordance with policy adopted by the Board of Regents, understands that the freedom afforded to Professor Hoppe and to all members of the academic community carries a significant corresponding academic responsibility. In the balance between freedoms and responsibilities, and where there may be ambiguity between the two, academic freedom must, in the end, be foremost." Following the controversy the "nondisciplinary" letter was withdrawn from his personnel file. Publications Publications * Handeln und Erkennen (Bern 1976) * Kritik der kausalwissenschaftlichen Sozialforschung (Westdeutscher Verlag 1983) ISBN 3-531-11624-X. * Eigentum, Anarchie und Staat (Westdeutscher Verlag 1987) * Praxeology and Economic Science (Ludwig von Mises Institute, 1988) (no ISBN) * A Theory of Socialism and Capitalism (Kluwer Academic Publishers 1989) ISBN 0-89838-279-3. Full Text in PDF format * Economic Science and the Austrian Method (Ludwig von Mises Institute, 1995) ISBN 0-945466-20-X. Full Text in PDF format * Democracy: The God That Failed (Transaction Publishers, 2001) Paperback (in English) ISBN 0-7658-0868-4. * The Economics and Ethics of Private Property (2nd edition, Ludwig von Mises Institute, 2006) ISBN 0-945466-40-4 * The Great Fiction: Property, Economics, Society, and the Politics of Decline (Laissez-Faire Books, 2012) ISBN 978-1621290308 * Editor: The Myth of National Defense. Essays on the Theory and History of Security Production. Ludwig von Mises Institute. October 2003. ISBN 0-945466-37-4. Full Text in PDF format With writings by L.M. Bassani, C. Lottieri, M.N. Rothbard, E. von Kuehnelt-Leddihn, B. Lemennicier, G. Radnitsky, J.R. Stromberg, L.J. Sechrest, J.R. Hummel, W. Block, and J.G. Hulsmann. * Translator: Capital and Production by Richard Ritter von Strigl ISBN 0-945466-31-5 * Property, Freedom, and Society: Essays in Honor of Hans-Hermann Hoppe. Ludwig von Mises Institute. July 2009. ISBN 978-1-933550-52-7. Festschrift * Property, Freedom, and Society: Essays in Honor of Hans-Hermann Hoppe See also * * * Outline of libertarianism References External links ;Prose * Collection of Hoppe's publications. * Full text of Hoppe's 1998 introduction to The Ethics of Liberty by Murray Rothbard. (also in PDF format). * * [http://mises.org/journals/rae/pdf/rae3_1_16.pdf In Defense of Extreme Rationalism: Thoughts on D. McCloskey's The Rhetoric of Economics] by Hans-Hermann Hoppe. * * "My Battle With the Thought Police" Hoppe's own account on what happened * LewRockwell.com: Hoppe's archives at LewRockwell.com * “Small is Beautiful and Efficient: The Case for Secession”. [http://www.telospress.com Telos] 107 (Spring 1996). New York: Telos Press. ;About * Hans-Hermann Hoppe at The Mises Institute. * Hans-Hermann Hoppe homepage * Hoppe's Ten Lecture Seminar, "Economy, Society, and History" * More on Hoppe's Argumentation Ethics ;Interviews * A 2011 interview with Hoppe * A 2004 interview with Hoppe * A 2003 radio interview with Hoppe * A 1998 interview with Hoppe ;Etc. * The Property and Freedom Society Category:1949 births Category:Living people Category:People from Peine (district) Category:Saarland University alumni Category:Goethe University Frankfurt alumni Category:American anarchists Category:American libertarians Category:Anarchist academics Category:Anarchism theorists Category:Anarcho-capitalists Category:Austrian School economists Category:German economists Category:German expatriates Category:German anarchists Category:German libertarians Category:German emigrants to the United States Category:Libertarian economists Category:University of Nevada, Las Vegas faculty Category:Paleolibertarianism